degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-3575890-20140529201946/@comment-3575890-20140529215400
GOT: The first character I fell in love with: There were so many characters that endeared themselves to me almost immediately: Arya, Bran, Ned, Catelyn, but the first character I truly fell in love with was Dany. Her plot line sucked me in from the very gate and was the one I was most invested in while watching the pilot. The character who is my ‘baby’: I am fiercely protective of a lot of characters, but Dany is the one that brings out my protective mama bear instincts the most. The character who I do not understand: This is actually really tricky to answer because I feel like I have a genuine understanding of almost everyone - even fucked up evil characters like Joffrey, who is essentially just a reflection of his familial upbringing and the values/ideals/attitudes instilled in him by his ruthless relatives, Ramsay, whose lack of parental love combined with the way he was raised accounts for his cruelty and insanity, Tywin who believes every decision of his is made in the best interest of the family line. I guess I would have to say Jaime though, since his character has on occasion truly thrown my psychoanalysis of him off trajectory. The character that I think the show ruined: JAIME! Anyone that has seen the third episode of season four knows what I mean. I was rooting for you, Jaime! We were all rooting for you! The most attractive male and female character: Daenerys Targaryen may very well be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. As for the males, it's a tough call, but Jon is the sexiest, IMO, with Robb and Gendry not far behind. The character death that was the worst for me: SPOILER ALERT: I can think of three deaths that positively destroyed me, but of those three, Ned's just hits the hardest because I had actually expected him to survive to the very end and was completely thrown (not to mention devastated) when he was killed. The character that is the most like me: Dany. She's my spirit animal and the character I identify with most. The character I think the writer(s) love: Tyrion if the number of episodes he's appeared in and the amount of screentime he receives is any indication, which is fine by me because I love him too. The character that I just want to be happy: So, so many, but Sansa immediately comes to mind because seeing her transform from this wide-eyed, innocent, optimistic little princess with dreams of white knights and princes whisking her away to her fairytale happily ever after, to now this disillusioned, emotionally catatonic shell of her former self completely devoid of any hope or light is just heart wrenching and I would love nothing more than to just see that light return to her eyes once again. My four favorite characters, past or present: Dany, Arya, Tyrion, and Margaery. My four least favorite characters, past or present: Fucking Joffrey, Walder Frey, Roose Bolton, and the Mountain.